


short and sweet

by demigodbeautiies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Who's to say what happens around canon?A collection of drabbles and one shots that are either post-canon or canon compliant.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. SolAngelo / T / Fluff and Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put all my drabbles somewhere central rather than floating around on Tumblr! Each chapter is likely between 500 and 1,000 words

Nico wasn’t necessarily enjoying limping through camp with a stab wound, but he figured he could manage. 

He was dizzy and losing consciousness fast, but he still figured he could manage.

“Can someone tell Will his boyfriend is bleeding out?” Austin yelled, to someone, arm under Nico’s shoulder to carry him through camp. His voice called over his shoulder to anyone who would listen. Nico figured he might have said something else, but didn’t hear, and maybe that was worrying, with Austin’s mouth so close to his ear - 

“I’m fine,” he said, and Austin snorted. 

“Sure, bud,” he said.

It wasn’t uncommon for Nico to run into trouble while out in the city - he was a child of one of the Big Three, after all. But he always managed, able to fight his way out of whatever pickle he stumbled into. 

And he had managed this time, hadn’t he? He had shadow travelled all the way back to camp, albeit in stops and starts. So what if he accidentally collapsed onto one of the Hermes campers hiding at the edge of camp, skiving off their chores? He made it back, didn’t he?

“Oh my god,” a voice said, breathy and fretting, and Nico was face to face with -

“Hey, Will,” he breathed, before wobbling in Austin’s grip and slipping towards the floor, unconscious.

He woke with a start, and instantly cursed as sharp pains shot throughout his chest and torso. 

He groaned, flopping his head back against the pillows. If he was in a hospital, something would be beeping, he could just tell. 

He turned his head to the side and caught the eye of a younger camper, one of the Aphrodite boys, if he remembered right. He startled when Nico caught his eye, but didn’t look too injured, and that would have to do. 

“Can you get Will? Tall, blonde? Texan?” he asked, and the boy nodded, scrambling off the bench he had been waiting on and running down the hall. 

It took very little time for him to realise Will had got the message.

He winced at the sound of something further down the infirmary crashing to the ground, but a few seconds later, Will was there, silhouetted against the light, and looking panicked. 

“Oh my god,” Will said, and Nico smiled. 

“Hey-” he started, but then Will was at his side, looking like he wanted nothing more than to crawl on top of him and hug him close, but holding himself back. 

“Nico, you-” he said again, but trailed off. He swallowed hard, and Nico felt a sharp pang of guilt flare up in his stomach. 

He probably should have expected Will to worry.

“What happened?” Will asked, finally. 

“Run in with some monsters,” he said. “You know. Typical.”

“I thought you were in Brooklyn,” Will said. Nico nodded. “How did you- ”

“Shadow travel,” he said, cutting Will off before he came to the inevitable conclusion on his own. Will let out a heavy sigh, and Nico frowned, looking away to roam his eyes over the things next to his bed. 

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, squinting at the tatter of cloth on the surface next to him, still bloody.

Will snorted. 

“It was mine, actually,” he said. “I had to cut it off you.”

Nico was quiet, and Will was too, letting the noise from outside the infirmary doors carry through and filter between them. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico said, finally. Will made a non-committal noise, turning his face away and shrugging. 

With a start, Nico realised he was crying. 

“Will-” he said, pushing himself up to sit, and wincing. 

“Don’t-” Will started, turning back on instinct and reaching a hand out, eyes gleaming with tears. “Your stitches.”

Nico nodded, easing himself back down. He caught Will’s eye, and then he was crying in earnest, slumping down into a chair next to the bed and dropping his head into his hands. His heart ached watching him, powerless to comfort him, and angry at himself as much as the bastard that had stabbed him in the first place. 

“It’s fucked up at the best of times to be operating on kids,” Will said, hiccuping back another sob as he spoke. “But- on you-”

“I’m okay, though, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but- It’s just-”

“Will-”

“Nico, I  _ love _ you,” Will said, head whipping up to look him in the eye. 

Nico blinked, speechless. 

“I’ve seen so much blood and injury and death, but you on a table, unresponsive and bleeding out? I couldn’t even finish the surgery,” he said, shoulders shaking. He took a deep breath, and then another. “I had to get Chiron to do it.”

“Will,” Nico said, voice quiet. His mind was still reeling from the confession. He reached his hand out further and gasped at the tension in his muscles.

“You’re going to tear something,” Will said. He had muttered it, sounding annoyed, but there was a laugh tacked onto the end of it that Nico was glad to hear. 

“Then come cuddle me so I can sit still,” he replied. Will smiled, even if his eyes were still teary.

“I don’t want to squish you,” he said, but drew his chair closer to Nico’s side anyway, reaching his hand out to hold Nico’s. 

“I’m sorry, again,” Nico murmured. Will ran his thumb over his knuckles. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I guess it’s an occupational hazard, dating you,” Will said. Nico smiled, turning his head to look at him. He looked bone weary, with bags beneath his eyes and dried tears down his cheeks.

“I love you, too,” he said, and Will looked up, startled. 

“What?” he said, breathless. 

“You-”

“Did I say that outloud?” Will asked, flush rising on his cheeks rapidly. Nico snorted.

“I fucking hate you, nevermind-”

“No, for real? Oh god, I’m sorry-”

“I just said it back!”

“Nico-”

Nico grabbed Will’s palm - he had drawn it back instinctively in his anxious chattering. 

“How long do I have to stay here?” he asked. Will paused, cheeks still red, still looking mortified. Nico loved it. 

“Not long, if you head straight to bed,” Will said, finally. 

“You need sleep, Solace,” Nico said. “And I think I need a hug after all that. Can you get me out of here for us both to take a nap?”

Will smiled, squeezing his palm once, and Nico squeezed back.

He did love him. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	2. FirstPrince / T / Fluff

“Are you sure I shouldn’t have brought something nicer? I’m - this is -”

Alex looked back to where Henry had fallen behind, trailing after him up the long drive to Ellen Claremont’s front door. She had moved out of the White House a few weeks ago, moving in a buzz of press and post-presidential well wishes from DC to Austin, and Alex had allowed himself to watch it unfold on the TV before agreeing to come visit. 

Henry looked worried, still, even this close to their destination. He was chewing absently on his bottom lip, glancing down at the bag in his hand. Alex sighed. 

“Babe,” Alex said, reaching out to latch his hand in his, tugging him closer. “It’s great. She’ll love it. Promise.”

“But it’s just so - so - you know,” he said, words floundering as he spoke. Alex turned to look at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“So what?” 

“So  _ British _ ,” Henry said, finally,  _ lamely,  _ even to his ears. 

Alex snorted, but Henry just whined, until he looped back to stand in front of him.

“Babe,” he said. He caught both his wrists in his hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles while he watched Henry look between their joined hands and his face. “My mom adores you.”

“I know that, but-”

“No, babe, I mean-” Alex said, waving a hand absently to find the words. “You could give her a dead pigeon you fished out of the Thames, and she’d love it.”

“God,” Henry murmured, “What a hit to the reputation of the Windsors.”

Alex snorted, and let himself smile fondly, so fondly, at the man before him.

“I need this to go well,” Henry murmured, voice quiet in the summer air. Alex breathed in, squeezing his hand once. He knew the feeling. 

“It’ll go great,” he said, as much to himself as to the man before him. “She loves you. Couldn’t ask for a better future son-in-law, and I  _ will  _ be lording that over June.”

Henry laughed, smiling at him. Alex could feel him itch to fidget with the ring on his hand, and knew that feeling too, so, so well. He had been spinning the gold band on his finger with his thumb ever since Henry had first slid it onto his finger a week ago.

“Your gift is great, baby,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You would know,” Henry said, and Alex smiled. 

“Let’s go,” he said, tugging Henry after him up the drive to the broad door. He squeezed Henry’s hand, and knocked.

It was hardly even a minute before Ellen was swinging the door open, stepping back with wide arms to welcome them both in. Henry smiled as she pulled her son into a hug, then him, heart thudding hard.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Henry said, holding out the bag towards her. He watched her eyes crinkle, reaching out to grab it, before she froze, eyes catching on his hand. He followed her gaze, and flushed.

“Oh,” Alex said, realising what had stopped her, and looking down at Henry’s hand. 

“Is that-” 

“Mom, we-”

“When did you-”

“Do you like brandy?” Henry said, and two pairs of eyes swung up to look at him. He flushed. “I’m sorry. Yes. Engagement ring. But,” he jostled his hand, a bit, to draw attention as best he could to the bag in his hand. “I wasn’t sure if you’d- or-”

Alex laughed, not unkindly, at his side, wrapping a warm arm around his waist, so in love. 

Ellen looked up at him, and smiled, wide and warm and delighted.

“I love brandy,” she said, and Henry laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to request a drabble oneshot in the comments or on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
